Feign
by ChoboChan
Summary: Tatiana,Claus,Lavi,Al,and Alis wake up in a strange place without knowing how they got there. can they find a way to get back home? Other characters as well!yuri,yaoi,het rated for later chapters, Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Last Exile or it's characters.

Turning over onto her side Tatiana opened her eyes tiredly at the sound of someone's yelling. Sitting up irritated at whoever had the nerve be yelling this late at night and as well as disrupt her sleep. Throwing the blanket off her and getting up she stopped midway, her eyes widening at her surroundings. This was not her room on the sylvan; it wasn't her room at all. The room was completely white and barren except her and the bed she was lying on, with a strange humming noise heard throughout the room. Standing up she wondered about where she was. Did someone move her to this room while she was asleep somehow or maybe it a joke by some of the crew? She knew they didn't think well of her but to do something like this.

Narrowing her eyes she looked for a door barely spotting it, as it was just as white as the walls surrounding it. Standing before the door she wondered exactly how to open it, there wasn't any doorknob or anything close to it for that matter. Looking around she spotted a small flat panel on the side of it and what looked like buttons. Thinking this was probably how you opened the door she pressed the largest, a green button and step backed startled when the slid sideways by itself into the wall. Never seeing such a thing she steep out into a wide hallway lined with more doors. The hallway was a gray color unlike her room and both ends seemed to lead to another hallway.

More than confused she started in one direction cautiously. Stopped by the same shouting as before she turned towards the other direction recgonizing the voice.

" Lavi?…. " Walking towards the voice she turned into the another hallway slightly relieved to see Lavi, Claus, Alvis, and Alistia standing there in a small circle. Noticing they were wearing a plain white t-shirt and pants, she noted was wearing the same apparel as well.

" Hey! Do any of you know what's going on?" She asked walking toward them, stopping next to Alis looking at them.

" How the hell are we supposed to know? We've been standing here trying to figure that out ourselves! " Lavi shouted angrily.

" Lavi maybe you should calm down. " Lavi turned to Claus.

" Calm! I just woke up in a strange place and no one has any idea where we are, and you want me to be calm! " Claus sweat dropped and stepped back some.

" Well what a meant was..Uhh.." "Staying calm is what's best right now and you shouting isn't going to help solve our problem. " Tatiana interrupted him, looking at Lavi.

" Who cares what you.." "Lavi?" " What! " Lavi turned to stare at the frightened Al. Sighing she calmed down apologizing to her.

" What are we going to do now? " Alis asked.Tatiana looked at Alis thoughtfully.

" Well first we try to found out where we are. We should search the area in groups to cover more ground. Claus, Lavi, and Al you three go in that direction and Alis and I will search in the other. But be careful we don't know if this is a hostile situation or not so don't let your guard down."

" Umm Tatiana is it really a good idea to split up? I mean what if we got into to trouble?" Claus looked around cautiously.

Tatiana didn't respond and started in another direction. Alis smiled at him reassuringly and quickly followed after. Claus sighed and started in the opposite direction with Lavi and Al.

To be continued…

R&R please


	2. Author's note

Okay I'm in the works for another chapter right now hopefully longer than the first. The Story is only featuring Claus, Lavi, Dio, Lucciola, Al, Ethan -who is the fire-breathing mechanic if you didn't know-Alex and that's probably it. There is a reason for no Sophia! Which will be explained in later chapters- but she will be mentioned. The pairings include Tatiana/Alistia, Claus/Lavi, Dio/Lucciola, hinted Alex/Yuris, one-sided Ethan/Alistia - Sophia/Alex.

I admit I'm a slow writer and it might take awhile for this story to update, which also comes to me hoping that I could make this a joint project…if that's allowed. Since I'm not good with yaoi or het pairings I'm hoping to someone who is to help me with this story to get an equal focus on each pairing. So if there are any writers wanting to help e-mail me and I'll send you the idea of this story, how I'm hoping it will go and changes can be made as well. If you decide to help with the chapters I'll add it to the story with the honorable mention of the author of course! And I will still be working on it myself even if no-one wants to help, but if you do like I said e-mail me . 


	3. Chapter 2

Finally the next chpater! The characters might a little OOC in this story but not sure .

Disclaimer: I don't own Last Exile or any of its characters!

Sighing Claus bowed his head listening to Lavi's ranting " Jeez why are listening to her anyways! I don't remember voting for her to be in charge." Lavi huffed mumbling the rest under her breath. As they were rounding a corner Al tugged on Claus's arm " Claus- " "Immelman! " Claus was thrown forward as a familiar white haired boy jumped on him, hugging him tightly. " Dio!" Claus was shocked, he had seen Dio's vanship fall from the grand stream and thought he was dead.

" Lord Dio you should loosen your grip sir, I don't think he can breath." Dio let go of the slightly blue Claus and stood by Lucciola grinning widely. Lavi stared at both of them " Aren't you both supposed to be dead! "

Al watched things unfold feeling lightheaded and a bit dizzy. She hadn't been feeling well ever since she woke up here, and she could've sworn her foot was transparent a minute ago. She felt the room spinning calling out as she fell backwards. " Claus.. " Claus turned to Al still getting over the initial shock of Dio and Lucciola here. " Al! " Claus quickly rushed to the fallen girl with Lavi quickly after. Tacking Al into his arm's Claus " Al! Are you all right? " Al stared up at him her vision doubled " Claus…dizzy..." Claus panicked not knowing what was wrong, she looked perfectly fine.

Lavi stared worriedly at Al " Claus what do think is wrong with her? " " I'm not sure she looks fine and she doesn't have a fever. " Lavi looked Al over once more and gasped. " Claus look! " Pointing to her legs . Everyone turned his or her attention to where Lavi was pointing. Dio leaned over " I think she's disappearing. " Sure enough you could see the floor right through her legs and it more and moiré of her was disappearing by the second. They watched helplessly as she continued to disappear and not able to do anything to stop it. Soon there was nothing left of Al " Al! Al!" Claus cried as Lavi sunk to her knees crying. " She's gone…"

000

Alis walked behind Tatiana stopping once in awhile to check different rooms. She was glad the other girl was here whether it be a good thing or not, when she had woken up here she thought she was alone at first before meeting up with Claus and the others. They actually stood in the same place for half an hour hoping others would show up and know what was going on but no one had. Lavi had gotten frustrated and started at yelling about why they were here and what not until Tatiana had shown up, though she knew just as much as they had about this place. She did wonder if it was a good idea to split up though, not that she didn't mind being alone with her. That wasn't it at all in fact she cherished any time they spent together alone even under the circumstances, but she did wonder if the other were okay.

" Is something wrong Alis? " Tatiana's voice broke through her thoughts. " What? " Alis blinked and Tatiana turned towards her. "You've been staring at me the last five minutes so I though something might be wrong. " Alis blushed and looked down, she hadn't realized that she was staring at her all this time and coughed lightly. " No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about the other and if they were okay or not. " Tatiana thought for a minute before turning back around and continued to walk. " I'm sure their fine. " Alis nodded and followed though not quite as certain as Tatiana.

To be continued…….R&R!


End file.
